Gorskalanian Empire
Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy, Federal Republic, Liberal Democracy, Federation. Description: Currently lead by Emperor Dacinivir Okoram. The Gorskalanian Empire is a small empire that does not control much land as it has lost most of it from rebellions over a set of years, it was formed on the 12/05/0100. The empire is mainly controlled by a race of Trotons. The empire used to own Sturgaladge, Badongalona and a portion of its own capital country of Gorskalania which the separatists have renamed that section to Cyberusk. The Gorskalanian Empire is now placed in the United Federation of Gorskalania. One point during The Second Great War they were able to convince the Kingdom of Perk to join into a trade pact for a temporary amount of time until the war was over, Such trade pact gave them the temporary title as of being part of the Gorskalanian Empire Due to weakness in power the Empire lost control of those countries so they had to return full control of Gorskalania. The Empire is quite far off with technological advancement compared to the Quantonian Empire, The Gorskalanian Empire has not cured all of their diseases yet and still have political problems, mostly with unsatisfied citizens and corrupt leaders. The Empire has a large cache of gold which they used to trade and earn great income, they may not be very advanced but they are very rich, however this richness is focused towards the military funding. Their military is very well organized and are quite tactical as the soldiers get through years of training, The military uniforms for officers are a grey suit like uniform with a grey overcoat and black boots, the troopers wear a flectarn camouflage and black boots with flectarn helmets. The cities that belong to the Empire usually have frame houses and cobbled roads as they seem to enjoy that kind of architecture, they also enjoy building castle fortress for the military. The Empire is however advance when it comes to transport as they do have V.T.O.Ls and Drones. The Empire has a slight jealousy of the Quantonians as the Quantonian Empire citizens have a better lifestyle than the Gorskalanians, which does lower the morale for their own. Capital: The capital of the Gorskalanian Empire is the city of Ezengrastuben within the nation of the United Federation of Gorskalania. Culture: The Culture of the Gorskalanian Empire is a very mixed one leading to it not having a true set culture however due to their capital being that of Ezengrastuben the primary culture of the Gorskalanian Empire tends to consist of mainly northern Gorskalanian Influence which consist of family orientated views. The Gorskalanians family orientated culture originated during the times of the Andalucian Empire during the medieval ages of which had claims to most of the Eastern continent of Shuskarkalo and due to this the Gorskalanian Empire is a mix of Gorskalanian Culture and Badongalona culture. The general personality of the Gorskalanian populace is quite a family first before work mentality as in workers can have many days off to be with family which has effected the work industry of the Gorskalanian society. The population is mixed in religious views but is primarily either spiritualist or atheist as they adopted more logical views sooner than any other nations. However they were not always on this type of religious track, during the Andalucian Empire period they believed in the religion of Zaskocha which was believed to be that god exists as nature and that you are god, god is neither good or evil and he is what you make him to be and that they believed that the best way to worship the god was to be nice to others, give gives as "tribute". To this day though the people of the Gorskalanian Empire will treat you how you treat them, they are a generally passive faction but they do have a short fuse, hurt them and they will hurt you. Update: Due to the outbreak of the Gorskalanian Civil War the Gorskalanian Empire is at threat of eventually fully collapsing due to their current economic failure and now fighting on two fronts, against the Cyberuskian Rebels and now the The Gorskalanian Reformation Pact. Due to the economic failure the Gorskalanian Empire military is underfunded and weapon factories are gradually closing down so chances of successfully pushing back against the two fronts is very slim. For the first time in history the Gorskalanian Empire is at risk of finally collapsing after a good run of over 2000 years.